


She's A Fashion Disaster

by Gaygent37



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Discowing Suit, F/M, Fem!Discowing, Fluff without Plot, Genderbending, Horny Teenagers, Jason Todd is Robin, Lust, M/M, Teasing, Teen Crush, Teenage Hormones, nothing actually happens between them?, temporary transgender, underage?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:32:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaygent37/pseuds/Gaygent37
Summary: Dick Grayson was injected with a gender changing serum a week ago, and now, he has become a she.A very beautiful she, who needs a new suit to fit her new body.And the first person Dickie Grayson shows off to is her favorite little bird, of course!





	She's A Fashion Disaster

“Ahhh! It’s here!”

Jason frowned, looking up from where he was shining the R on his costume. “What’s here?”

Dickie twirled in a circle, her long hair spinning with her and smacking her in the face. “This!” Dickie showed Jason the sealed box into Jason’s face.

“What’s that?” Jason asked dryly, rubbing his cloth against a stubborn stain. “An improved sense of humor?”

“Aw, you love my jokes, admit it, Little Wing,” Dickie said. “And _no_ , it’s my new suit!”

Jason glanced up again. He glanced from the box in Dickie’s hands to her face. _God_ , Dickie was pretty.

It was not that Dickie was not pretty as a boy, but she was _really_ pretty as a girl. Maybe because her curves were much more defined and now there was an extra set of somethings on her chest.

A couple weeks back, Nightwing, as a man (barely a man), had been kidnapped like the damsel he was, and he had a mysterious substance injected into him. The drug had been stolen from a laboratory that had been creating a serum that could quickly, painlessly, and permanently change someone’s gender.

Of course, they had intended to use it only for good to help the transgender community, but the drug had not been 100% successful yet. The scientists were still working on the permanent part of the serum.

However, the goons had been sent to kill Nightwing, and their plan had been to change Nightwing into a girl, and because girls were _apparently_ easier to take advantage of physically, they could easily exterminate the recently evolved ex-Robin.

However, Bruce and Jason arrived to save Dick just in time. They took out the goons, but by then, the change had been complete. Dick’s now narrower shoulders had been struggling to keep _her_ too big costume up, and it had slipped, revealing an ample set of breasts.

Jason would have kept standing there, staring, had Bruce not taken off his cape and tossed it over _Dickie_ , covering her.

Later, in the cave, Bruce concluded that the drug would naturally wear off after a few weeks. Dickie had complained for a while, unused to the physical changes of her new body, but she soon adapted to wearing bras, having silkier hair, and looking deceivingly innocent.

“I hope it’s not another one of those gold and blue atrocities,” Jason said, licking his lips. His eyes drank in Dickie’s body.

Dickie laughed, reaching over and ruffling Jason’s hair. “You’re so mean to me, Jaybird! I’ll go try it on, and you can tell me what you think, ‘kay?”

Jason found himself nodding.

Dickie ran off. Jason watched her go, his eyes pinned on Dickie’s ass. Dickie had taken to wearing girls’ clothes as well. She was currently wearing a set of matching pink sports bra and workout shorts. Where the hell she had gotten those things, Jason had no idea.

He felt his face flush red, and he quickly looked down, going back to scrubbing at his R.

A few minutes later, Dickie reappeared.

“Ta da!” she sang, doing a flip before handing in front of Jason in a perfect right splits. “What do you think?”

Jason gripped his R harder, the sharp edges cutting into his skin as he forced himself to look up. He gulped visibly.

The very first thing Jason noticed was how low cut the new costume was. Before, he had thought Dick’s costume was cut low, the v-neck reaching the bottom of his pectorals. But Dickie’s costume was beyond that. It very nearly reached her navel.

The costume was completely skin-tight again. The gold and the blue seemed brighter than her previous costume, and it accented Dickie’s every womanly curve.

“It’s- It’s… very, uh, interesting,” Jason managed to say.

Dickie pouted. “You don’t like it?”

“No, no!” Jason said quickly. He could not draw his eyes away from where Dickie’s perfect sized chest was nearly spilling out of her costume. Dickie’s breasts were not the biggest set Jason had ever come across, but they were literally the perfect size. A nice full _squeeze_ , perfect for his hands, which had only recently rapidly grown in size. Bruce said it was teenage growth spurts. Jason thought it was fate _._ “It’s, uh, great,” he stammered.

Dickie narrowed her eyes. “You don’t sound convinced.” She brought her legs together, crossing them and uncrossing them. Jason wondered if Dickie knew how suggestively she was moving. “I was hoping you’d finally like my costume.”

“You literally did not change anything about it aside to make it fit your new body,” Jason said. He squeezed his own thighs together in response to Dickie. Now was _not_ the time to get an erection.

“Yes, I did!” Dickie said indignantly. She scrambled to her feet. “Look, I added these rhinestones,” she said, gesturing to her chest. Jason was too busy looking at the valley between those gorgeous mounds to look for the rhinestones. Then Dickie spun around. “And a matching rhinestone belt here,” she said, running her gloved hands over her lower waist.

Jason could only stare at her ass. The same plump ass he had been drooling over since he had become Robin and met Dick Grayson.

“Didn’t you see them?” Dickie asked sadly. She stuck her ass about more.

“Uh, no,” Jason said, his voice on the verge of being considered strangled.

Dickie huffed, spinning around again and putting her hands on her hips. Then, she leaned in, _really, really_ close. “ _Look_ ,” she said. “Rhinestones! They make such a difference!”

“Oh my god,” Jason groaned as Dickie’s boobs were shoved into his face. He squeezed his eyes shut. He could nearly feel the heat radiating from Dickie’s tanned flesh. “Yeah- Yeah, I see!” he squeaked.

Dickie pulled back a bit, frowning. “Do you?” she asked.

“Yes!”

She finally pulled back. Then, she did another spin again. “Then let me ask you again. Do you like it?”

“Love it,” Jason choked out. “Wonderful… absolutely gorgeous. So… sexy.”

Dickie beamed. “Yay!” She grabbed either side of Jason’s face and kissed each cheek, hard. All Jason could think about was those sinful lips pressing against him elsewhere. Somewhere… _lower_. “I knew I could count on you, Little Wing! I’m going to go show Bruce now!”

Jason watched as Dickie ran off. As soon as Dickie left, Jason took off towards his room in the Cave.

Both Dickie and Jason had their own little “room” in the Cave, a place to put their treasures or mementos related to their vigilante alter-egos. Jason’s room was rather sparsely decorated. But he did have a small cot in there for power naps.

Jason quickly closed the door of his room, panting as he leaned against it, his eyes squeezed shut. Dick was going to be a girl for another two weeks. How was Jason supposed to _survive_ that?!

He bit his lip and tried to will away his erection. He was not about to start jacking off to Dickie, not now, after he had managed to hold off for the oh so many months since he had become Robin.

But when he opened his eyes again, they landed on a set of pink workout clothes and a pair of red lacy panties on the floor of _his_ room. He could not help but groan aloud. Jason immediately shoved his hand into his pants.

_Damn that Nightwing._

**Author's Note:**

> heyyy~
> 
> so _maybe_ i was doing a little sneaking around... and _maybe_ i overheard (saw?) some wonderful, beautiful, amazing human beings chatting about fem!discowing? and _maybe_ i love them with all my heart (even though they don't know that, or maybe they do), and so despite my business, i thought a measly 1k words might be a way to express my love a little?
> 
> by the way, do you know how damn hard it is not to tell people I love them so much? i have to physically remind myself that i am supposed to be anonymous. but I LOVE ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN LEAVING KUDOS AND COMMENTS! YOU MAKE ME SO HAPPY! i love you all so much <3


End file.
